ЩIПGΣD ЯӨƧΣ, ƬΉΣ ПΣЩ PΉӨPΉΣƧY
by Liliana Dragonshard
Summary: After the great battle, the clans were destroyed, except 8 cats; a warrior and medicine cat from each clan, band together on a journey to start anew. Now, the clans have been living together for generations, but the Dark Forest cats are rising once again. A new prophesy has been foretold, and one cat must rise to save them all. But can one winged kit save the clans?
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Warriors, only this story.**

**Hello, every one. This is my first Warriors fanfic, so please enjoy. I would like to give a shout-out to Silverdapple for helping me get this figured out. Her warrior name has been placed as a cat among the clans.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Prolouge

* * *

**Alleigances:**

**StreamClan _  
_**

Leader: Reedstar- all black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Foxtail- brown she-cat with white under-belly, bright orange tail, and green eyes

Medicine cat:Rainpool- all brown she-cat with white paws, and white spots scattered over her fur and green eyes

Warriors:

Minnowtail- all black she-cat striped with silver and has green eyes

Pebbleclaw- dark gray tom striped with silver and amber eyes

Poppyheart- all black she cat with amber eyes, mother of Minnowtail and Pebbleclaw

Swiftfeather- gray and silver striped tom with green eyes, father of Minnowtail and Pebbleclaw

Ravenfur- all black tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Fogmoon- silver she-cat with gray paws, tail, and ears, blue eyes

Apprentices:

N/A

Queens: ( kits right underneath their mothers)

Mistwing- Pale gray she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes.

Willowkit- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. (1 moon old, father unknown.

Elders:

Swiftfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes , father of Swiftfeather and Fogmoon, and Silverdapple

Littlepelt- Pale gray she-cat with brown paws, under-belly, and bright orange tail, and green eyes, made an elder early due to injury, mother of Rainpool, Foxtail, and Mistwing.

* * *

**StormClan:**

Leader: Lightningstar- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Honeyfang- golden she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Smallfoot- light brown tom with small paws. Apprentice is Dawnpaw

Warriors:

Pineclaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

Briartail- Dark brown she-cat with white under-belly and amber eyes

Snow-wing- all white she-cat with lighter gray spots with emerald eyes. Apprentice is Whitepaw

Thornpelt- light gray tom with darker gray spots. Father of Dawnpaw and Whitepaw

Littleflower- small, slender she-cat with cream colored fur and amber eyes. Mother of Dawnpaw and Whitepaw

Apprentices

Dawnpaw- cream and orange colored she-cat with amber eyes

Whitepaw- very, very pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Queens:

Appleleaf-dark brown and cream she-cat

Elders:

Birdsong- light gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

* * *

**Breezeclan:**

Leader: Icestar- tan and brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Ferretstripe- light brown tom striped with gray and amber eyes

Medi' Cat: Petalpool- dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice is Doepaw

Warriors:

Dustwhisker- Light brown tom amber eyes. Father of Stagpaw, Doepaw and Fawnpaw.

Birdfrost- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Larksong- dark gray and brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stagpaw, Doepaw, and Fawnpaw

Oakstripe- Dark gray tom striped with dark brown and green eyes. Apprentice is Fawnpaw

Birchfeather- pale gray she-cat flecked with dark gray and blue eyes

Crowfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Badgerpelt- Black tom striped with white and amber eyes . Apprentice is Stagpaw

Apprentices:

Doepaw- light brown she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

Stagpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Fawnpaw- light brown she-cat with white spots on her back and green eyes

Queens:

Grasswhisker- sand colored she-cat with green eyes

Sandkit- sand colored she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Elders:

Rabbitear-cream and tan tom with especially big ears and blue eyes

* * *

**Nightclan:**

Leader: Moonstar- Black she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

Deputy: Graypelt- dark gray tom with green eyes. Father of Featherpaw and Silverpaw

Medicine Cat: Shadefeather- light gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice is Silverpaw

Warriors:

Flamewhisker- bright orange she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice is Featherpaw

Sunblaze- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Mossdapple- dark brown she-cat with pale gray spots and green eyes

Echoleap- pale gray she-cat with dark brown spots and blue eyes

Adderfang- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tallfeather-light brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

Smallwing- black she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw- dark gray she-cat amber eyes

Silverpaw- dark gray she-cat striped with silver and blue eyes

Queens:

Sootwhisker- black she cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Elders:

Bouldertail- light gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

Cats outside the clan:

Rose - white she-cat with a dark brown oval on her back like a turtle shell, with a lighter brown that goes up her neck and over eyes. She has white ears, brown paws, and a bright orange tail. Her eyes are green. She is 4 moons old.

Ember- dark brown she-cat with a white oval on her back like a turtle shell, with a lighter brown that goes up underneath her neck and over her lower jaw. She has brown ears, white paws, and a bright orange tail. She has blue eyes. She is 4 moons old.

Silverdapple- silver- pale gray she-cat striped with darker gray with blue eyes. Foster mother of Rose and Ember. Used to be a clan cat, but got lost and injured in Twolegplace. Sister to Swiftfeather and Fogmoon

Dane- black tom with white under-belly and green eyes. His front claws have been removed, has great grip with his pads regardless, uses back claws to kick a lot. Will lift up cats and throw them down, then bite at the throat.

Tali- black she-cat with unusual silver eyes. Her brother is Dane

* * *

There is a pool in a cavern, that holds a moonstone in its crystal depths. This is where the cats of the clans come to commune with StarClan, and this is where the cat's of StarClan come to discuss the future of the clans. They are gathered here now, about to discuss a new prophesy. A silvery she-cat with blue eyes speaks first.

"A new prophesy has come! One that foretells a doom that changes everything the clans know!" she calls out. The other cats murmur to each other before a black tom covered in white spots stands.

"What is this prophesy, Streamstar?" he calls. Streamstar waits until they have settled down before answering.

"You will see, Nightstar. Mistystar, would you please carry on?" finished Streamstar. A gray she-cat with blue eyes stands and takes her place.

"I have a received a prophesy, and here's what I heard. 'Before there is peace, ember and fox, rose and raven, honey, badger, and adder will meet in battle. A winged rose will tower above with all their strengths and shake the forest to it's roots'" Mistystar backed up and sat back down. A dark brown tom with amber eyes stood.

"Are you sure, Mistystar?" he asked. Mistystar bristled slightly before answering.

"I can only tell what I have seen, Stormstar." A light brown and tan she-cat rose to her paws.

"We should take heed and spread the warning to our clans medicine cats. We need to make sure their prepared." a tom with a flame colored pelt and emerald-green eyes stood.

"I agree with you, Breezestar."

"Thank you, Firestar. Does Starclan agree?" the cats murmured their agreement. They silently turned and left afterwards, disappearing until only one cat remained. The brown tom looked down into the pool with some longing.

"My kit, I wish you well. I know how hard it is to leave you little ones before you are ready." the he whispered, before turning and following after the others.

* * *

**The next chapter is soon to come, and everything will be explained shortly. Please review!**


	2. It All Starts

**Author's Note**

**I don't own Warriors, only this story. Silverdapple belongs to her author.**

**I am ever so sorry for the long time that it took for me to finally finish writing this. Part of it was I was trying out having a Beta. Her penname is Silverdapple, and she has her own warrior cat here.**

**There is another author I'd like to mention, her penname is Snowfeather4876. I don't know if you'll be able to figure out which cat it is, so make your guesses in the reviews.**

**I would also like to thank the reviewer who pointed out the error in my summary. I also decided to change the prophesy a bit. You'll see. I hope ya' like! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **It All Starts

* * *

Narrator (POV)

It was almost the end of leafbare, as Foxtail hurried to the edge of Twolegplace, nudging along her two newborn kits. They were brown and white, with bright orange tails. She had kitted them at the edge of the territory, and was hurrying them to a safe place. A cat had sworn vengeance on her, and she would not let him take her kits. She had a friend in Twolegplace, who she hoped would take good care of her little ones.

Halting at a holly bush that her friend stopped by, she nudged her kits underneath and crawled in after. She gave them what little milk she had, and groomed thier messy fur. She looked at the whiter she-kit, and at the strange brown wings she had. She had discovered this when she had first cleaned her, just a little while ago.

Foxtail didn't know what to think of it, except that it was her kit, and that perhaps Starclan had a special path for her. She had named her winged one Rosekit, and the other, Emberkit.

"Goodbye, my little ones. I hope to see you again one day, my little Rose and Ember. Farewell." she gave them one more lick each as she spoke, than crawled out and ran for home, looking back until she saw a black cat slip into the holly bush. What she didn't see was a silver-pale gray cat striped with darker gray that paused outside, staring after her.

"Foxtail? Why did you come? Why do you even know a kittypet? Why did you leave your kits behind?" she murmured, before turning when her friend called.

"Silverdapple, help me bring the little ones to the shelter." she called.

"Coming, Tali." Silverdapple answered. She came over and grabbed the brown one before turning and hurrying to her new home.

* * *

Narrator (POV)

There is a pool in a cavern, that holds a moonstone in it's crystal depths. This is where the cats of the clans come to commune with Starclan, and this is where the cat's of Starclan come to discuss the future of the clans. They are gathered here now, about to discuss a new prophesy. A silvery she-cat with blue eyes speaks first.

"A new prophesy has come! One that foretells a doom that changes everything the clans know!" she calls out. The other cats murmur to eachother before a black tom covered in white spots stands.

"What is this prophesy, Streamstar?" he calls. Streamstar waits until they have settled down before answering.

"You will see, Nightstar. Mistystar, would you please carry on?" finished Streamstar. A gray she-cat with blue eyes stands and takes her place.

"I have a received a prophesy, and here's what I heard. 'Before there is peace, fox and ember, rose and raven, honey, badger, adder and star will meet in battle. A winged rose will tower above with all their strengths and shake the forest to it's roots'" Mistystar backed up and sat back down. A dark brown tom with amber eyes stood.

"Are you sure, Mistystar?" he asked. Mistystar bristled slightly before answering.

"I can only tell what I have seen, Stormstar." answered Mistystar. A light brown and tan she-cat rose to her paws.

"We should take heed and spread the warning to our clans medicine cats. We need to make sure they're prepared." A tom with a flame colored pelt and emerald green eyes stood.

"I agree with you, Breezestar."

"Thank you, Firestar. Does Starclan agree?" the cats murmured thier agreement. They silently turned and left afterwards, disappearing until only one cat remained. The brown tom looked down into the pool with some longing.

"My kit, I wish you well. I know how hard it is to leave you little ones before you are ready." he whispered, before turning and following after the others.

* * *

_4 moons later..._

Rose opened her green eyes and stretched, before looking around. She was in a forest she didn't recognize, with a stream to her right and ferns to her left. Walking over to the stream, she dipped her head to drink, but leapt back when a fish leaped out! She flashed a paw forward and snagged it, dragging it onto the bank and biting it's head.

When it stopped moving, she dragged it further away from the water and took a small bite. It was good! It was as better than mice! She turned suddenly at a sudden cat scent. A brown tom with blue eyes stepped out of the ferns, walking her way. Rose bristled her fur and flared out her wings, making herself look as big as possible.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm not here for your fresh-kill." he meowed good naturedly.

"Then what are you here for?" she asked curiously, tucking her wings onto her brown back.

"I'm here to give you a message. It's time for you, your sister, and your mother to go home." he answered.

"Silverdapple isn't my mother. She takes care of us. And what do you mean, 'go home'?." Rose answered.

"I mean, go back home to your clan. You, Ember, and Silverdapple were born in Streamclan. It's time for you to go home." the tom answered. He turned and began to disappear in the ferns.

"Wait! What's your name?" Rose yowled after him. He paused and turned.

"My name is Oakclaw." he answered, before disappearing in the ferns. Rose breathed in his scent before walking over to the stream. She dabbed at the water, before wading in. Splashing and clawing at the water, she leaped and played.

Rose blinked her eyes open and looked around the sunlit den. Ember, Tali, and Silverdapple were gone, though their scents still hung in the air. Dane, a black tom with a white underbelly, sat nearby, grooming his pelt. It was strange to think of this muscled, clawless tom as a kittypet. He looked up and glanced her way with emerald eyes.

"You're finally up. Let's go, Rose." he meowed. I nodded and stood. I followed Dane as he lead the way out of the den. Silverdapple Tali, and Ember sat outside, grooming thier fur.

"Silverdapple, a cat gave me a message." started Rose, before she was interrupted.

"What do you mean, Rose? You didn't wander off again, did you?" asked Tali worriedly, sniffing at her fur. Rose backed away, flicking her tail.

"No, I didn't. It was in a dream. A brown tom came and told me it's time for me, Ember, and Silverdapple to go home to the clans." answered Rose.

"In a dream? I don't know about that." grumbled Dane, reaching for a tuft of fur on his back.

"His name his Oakclaw. He said Ember, Silverdapple and I were born in Streamclan." Rose continued.

"Oakclaw was your mother's father, Rose. If you say you saw him, he must have come to you. If Starclan has told us to go home, then will go home." Silverdapple answered. Tali and Dane exchanged looks.

"Will you be okay traveling by yourself?" asked Tali.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. It's not to far to the clan territories." responded Silverdapple. Tali and Dane exchanged another look.

"The thing is, we've gotten real used to your company. If you go to your clan, we would like to join you." Dane meowed. Silverdapple's eyes shone.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. It's hard to imagine living out here by ourselves, and the forest would be better than Twolegplace, surely." answered Tali.

"Yay!" squealed Ember, tackling Rose, sending them both rolling across the ground. They rolled right into Dane's paws, and he gently pulled them apart.

"Come now, you two. You need to be clean when we arrive." he meowed, leaning down to lick a stray feather back in place. It had taken time to learn how to clean her wings, but they all knew how now. They all cleaned themselves up some more, before heading off. They were right on the edge of Twolegplace, and soon, they would be approaching Streamclan territory.

They heard barking nearby, followed by a squeal and a yowl. Rose turned immediately, scenting the air. Her eyes widened.

"There's a dog and a kit! We gotta help!" yowls Rose, as she dashes off. Ember runs to catch up with her, while the others yowl after them. Ducking under a small hole in a fence, they can see the dog, and it is huge. It's cornered a she-cat and her kit in a corner of the fence. The kit was too small to scramble to safety. Dodging to one side, Rose raked her claws down the dogs side.

"Come and get me, you fox-heart!" she yowled, leaping onto it's back. She tore out some fur and leaped off, dodging away from the big teeth. Ember had ran to the she-cat, and guiding her and her kit to the hole in the fence. The queen had just squeezed through when the dog turned on Ember and the kit. It ran, barking madly, ready to snap them up.

"Ember!"

"Rose!" shouted the two sisters. Rearing up on her hand paws, Ember clawed the dogs nose, while Rose dodged to her side and reared up as well. They matched eachother, blow for blow, as they bore down on the dog. It finally decided that it had enough, and ran away with it's tail between it's legs. Rose stood guard while Ember and the kit slipped through the hole to safety before following after.

"Is anyone hurt?" asks Rose sniffing the air. Every answered with a collective no. Turning to the she-cat, Rose took in her scent. She didn't smell quite like a kittypet. She has green eyes, and her pelt was a pure white, even though it was a little dirty here and there. The kit's fur was a pale silver mixed with a pale gold color. The colors swirled across her fur. Her eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Thank you for saving me and my kit. We wouldn't have gotten out of there with out you. My name is Snow." the she-cat meowed, turning to her kit and licking her fur.

"I'm glad we could help. I'm Ember, and this is my sister, Rose. Why don't you have Twolegs to look after you?" meows Ember. At the Snow's obvious confusion, Rose added,

"She means housefolk." Snow gave a little nod, a far away look coming into her eyes.

"I did have housefolk. They treated me well. I could come and go as I pleased. I never even had to wear a collar. I was going to kit soon when. . ." she trailed off, lapping Star a little harder.

". . .a fire started in the house. I was able to get out through the cat door, but. . .my housefolk, and my mate. . .didn't." Snow finished, lowering her head. Rose walked right up and leaned against the heartbroken cat, nuzzling into her. A yowl was heard in the distance.

"Rose! Ember! Where are you?" sounded somewhere nearby.

"We're over here!" Ember yowled back. Around the corner came Silverdapple, Tali and Dane. They hurried up, taking in the queen and her kit.

"You shouldn't have run off like that! What if you got hurt?" demanded Silverdapple, sniffing over each of them.

"Please don't punish them to badly. they saved me and and my kit." spoke up Snow. After giving introductions and quickly retelling what had happened, Dane considered something.

"Would you like to join us?" asks Dane. It surprised everyone.

"Join you? Where are you going?" replied Snow.

"We're going to Streamclan. It's where me, Ember, and Silverdapple were born. Dane and Tali are going to become warriors there. Do you want to join us?" asks Rose.

"I, I don't know. The clans? Does that mean the wild cats?" asks Snow. Ember gave a small nod of her head.

"We're only wild because we live without Twolegs. We hunt prey for those who cannot hunt, and we fight away predators. We can do what we want, when we want. We're free." answered Ember. Snow gave her pelt a few quick licks, thinking.

"Well, I suppose that I could come. Mice aren't that bad, and Star needs protection." Snow meowed.

* * *

Cats of the Clans (the numbering is so we know which cats are siblings in thier clans)

**Streamclan**

Leader:(2) Reedstar-all black tom with blue eyes

Deputy:(4) Foxtail- brown she-cat with white under-belly, bright orange tail, and green eyes

Medi' cat:(4) Rainpool- all brown she-cat with white paws, and white spots scattered over her fur and green eyes

Warriors:

(1) Minnowtail- all black she-cat striped with silver and has green eyes

(1) Pebbleclaw- dark gray tom striped with silver and amber eyes

(2) Poppyheart- all black she cat with amber eyes, mother of Minnowtail and Pebbleclaw

(3) Swiftfeather- gray and silver striped tom with green eyes, father of Minnowtail and Pebbleclaw

(2) Ravenfur- all black tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

(3) Fogmoon- silver she-cat with gray paws, tail, and ears, blue eyes

Apprentices:  
none currently

Queens: (I'm putting the kits right underneath their mothers)

(4) Mistwing- Pale gray she-cat with brown paws and blue eyes.  
Willowkit- Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, 1 moon old

Elders:  
Swiftfur- dark gray tom, blue eyes , father of Swiftfeather and Fogmoon, and Silverdapple

Littlepelt- Pale gray she-cat with brown paws, under-belly, and bright orange tail, and green eyes, made an elder early due to injury, mother of Rainpool, Foxtail, and Mistwing.

* * *

**Stormclan:**

Leader: Lightningstar- golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Honeyfang- golden she-cat with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Medi' Cat: Smallfoot- light brown tom with small paws. Apprentice is Dawnpaw

Warriors:

(1) Pineclaw- Dark brown tom with green eyes

(1) Briartail- Dark brown she-cat with white under-belly and amber eyes

(2) Snow-wing- all white she-cat with lighter gray spots with emerald eyes. Apprentice is Whitepaw

(2) Thornpelt- light gray tom with darker gray spots. Father of Dawnpaw and Whitepaw

(3) Littleflower- small, slender she-cat with cream colored fur and amber eyes. Mother of Dawnpaw and Whitepaw

Apprentices

(4) Dawnpaw- cream and orange colored she-cat with amber eyes

(4) Whitepaw- very, very pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Queens:

(3) Appleleaf-dark brown and cream she-cat

Elders:

Birdsong- light gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

* * *

**Breezeclan:**

Leader: Icestar- tan and brown she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: (4) Ferretstripe- light brown tom striped with gray and amber eyes

Medi' Cat: (1) Petalpool- dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Apprentice is Doepaw

Warriors:

(4) Dustwhisker- Light brown tom amber eyes. Father of Stagpaw, Doepaw and Fawnpaw.

(1) Birdfrost- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

(1) Larksong- dark gray and brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Stagpaw, Doepaw, and Fawnpaw

(3) Oakstripe- Dark gray tom striped with dark brown and green eyes. Apprentice is Fawnpaw

(3) Birchfeather- pale gray she-cat flecked with dark gray and blue eyes

(3) Crowfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

(5) Badgerpelt- Black tom striped with white and amber eyes . Apprentice is Stagpaw

Apprentices:

(2)Doepaw- light brown she-cat with black paws and blue eyes

(2) Stagpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes

(2) Fawnpaw- light brown she-cat with white spots on her back and green eyes

Queens:

(5) Grasswhisker- sand colored she-cat with green eyes

Sandkit- sand colored she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Elders:

Rabbitear-cream and tan tom with especially big ears and blue eyes

* * *

**Nightclan:**

Leader: Moonstar- Black she-cat with a white tail and amber eyes

Deputy: (3) Graypelt- dark gray tom with green eyes. Father of Featherpaw and Silverpaw

Medi' Cat: (3) Shadefeather- light gray tom with blue eyes. Apprentice is Silverpaw

Warriors:

(2) Flamewhisker- bright orange she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice is Featherpaw

(2) Sunblaze- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

(1) Mossdapple- dark brown she-cat with pale gray spots and green eyes

(1) Echoleap- pale gray she-cat with dark brown spots and blue eyes

(4) Adderfang- dark brown tom with green eyes

(4) Tallfeather-light brown tom with black paws and amber eyes

(5) Smallwing- black she cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

(6) Featherpaw- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

(6) Silverpaw- dark gray she-cat striped with silver and blue eyes

Queens:

(5) Sootwhisker- black she cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Elders:

Bouldertail- light gray tom with blue eyes

* * *

**Cats outside the clan:**

(1) Rose - white she-cat with a dark brown oval on her back like a turtle shell, with a lighter brown that goes up her neck and over eyes. She has white ears, brown paws, and a bright orange tail. Her eyes are green. She is 4 moons old.

(1) Ember- dark brown she-cat with a white oval on her back like a turtle shell, with a lighter brown that goes up underneath her neck and over her lower jaw. She has brown ears, white paws, and a bright orange tail. She has blue eyes. She is 4 moons old.

Silverdapple- silver- pale gray she-cat striped with darker gray with blue eyes. Foster mother of Rose and Ember. Used to be a clan cat, but got lost and injured in twolegplace. Sister to Swiftfeather and Fogmoon

(2) Dane- black tom with white under-belly and green eyes. His front claws have been removed, has great grip with his pads regardless, uses back claws to kick a whole lot. Will lift up cats and throw them down, then bite at the throat.

(2) Tali- black she-cat with unusual silver eyes. Her brother is Dane

Snow- pure white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Star

Star- pale gold and silver swirled she-cat with blue eyes. Is one moon old


End file.
